


Grump Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot Collection, comforting barry, i'll add more tags when i do more one shots, rubberdoop, sad ross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The start of a collection of one shots varying in length.Will mostly be rubberdoop.Will add more with prompts.
First shot involves a tired, discouraged Ross being comforted and kissed by a Barry.





	

“Shit.” Ross breathes, tapping his stylus on the desk. Not one fucking idea. He’s been sitting at his desk for seven hours straight, hunched over, hungry, _tired_ , but nothing’s coming out. It isn’t good for him, he knows, but deadlines are deadlines, and big ass company executives are breathing down his neck for the next Gameoverse storyboard. Ross feels like he should be happy- he’s got his own proper legit show- but everyday the pressure and the doubt and the expectations keep dragging him down, making him feel like shit.

Ross lets his stylus roll off the desk onto the floor and he buries his face in his arms; it’s 3 am for fucks sake.

“Ross?” A faint voice whispers behind him. He doesn’t look up; he’s too fucking tired.

“Hey, dude, you alright?” The bearded man sets a timid hand on Ross’ shoulder, it’s warm, kind.

“Barry...what’reyoudoinghere..” Ross mumbles inaudibly into his sleeves.

“How long you been here?” Barry inquires softly, his palm moving to rub the man’s back; Ross is too tired to think about how nice it feels.

“Mhm...seven...”

“Seven? Seven Hours?”

“Mhm”

“Dude that’s totally not good” Barry gently tugs at Ross’ arm, “Come on, outta the desk.”

“Barr, I-“, Ross protests pointlessly, “-I can’t, I have to-“ Barry pulls him from the chair and leads him to the nearby couch.

“Sit.” Barry says plainly.

Both men plod onto the couch; Ross instantly hitches his legs up to his chin and rests his head on his knees, feeling self-conscious and stupid.

They sit there for a minute, Barry looking at Ross, Ross feeling like he might simultaneously pass out and break down. Then Barry speaks,

“Talk to me.” He states softly, his face serious.

Ross waves his hands around, not knowing what to say- where to begin.

“I dunno, it’s just- there’s a lot of shit on my mind.”

“Yeah?” Barry tilts his head, urging him to elaborate.

“Yeah like-ugh- there’s pressure y’know?” He lowers his legs.

“From the network?”

“Yeah- like- I _have_ to have ideas, like, all the fuckin’ time, it’s-it’s..”

“Too much?”

“It’s fuckin’ exhausting man-” He hides his face in his hands, feeling himself burning up with emotion.

“Ross..” Barry shifts closer, his hand on Ross’ shoulder again but it’s quickly shaken off.

“Nono I shouldn’t be like this, I’m being fuckin’ stupid-“ He runs his hands through his hair.

“No you’re not-“

“I’m being stupid!” The aussie is flushed with a sudden rage, “Fuckin’ complaining- I’ve got my own show-fuck-I should be happy, I’ve got my own show!” Ross’ eyes start to tear up but he blinks them away furiously.

“Ross-“

“Sometimes I just wanna give it up! Give every fucking thing up..” There are tears now, “I hate myself, I can’t- I’m being stupid..” He rubs his face on his sleeve, furious at his stupid emotions.

“Ross.” Barry grabs the man’s shoulders, he’s dead serious, “Look at me.” He’s staring right at him.

“You’re not being stupid.”

Ross bites his lip, looking away.

“You’re not stupid. You’re being a fucking human being.” He squeezes Ross’ arms.

“Barry..” His face is lined with tears.

“And you’re amazing dude..” Ross looks down; he doesn’t know what to say. Then he feels Barry take his hands gently. Ross looks up at him with flushed cheeks.

“You’re amazing.” Barry breathes, “a fucking marvel.” He threads his fingers through the aussie’s.

Ross squeezes Barry’s hands and rests his head on his chest, he’s so tired. The bigger man shuffles closer, letting go of Ross’ hands and wrapping his arms around him. Ross flinches at the contact but then rushes into Barry- tears bubbling up and arms squeezing around the man’s warm body. 

“Barry I don’t know what to do-” He cries into the man’s shoulder, tugging at the back of Barry’s shirt.

“Shh..” Barry coos, “It’s ok..” He strokes the man’s head.

“I’m failing Bar- I-I can’t do it-“ The aussie hiccups and presses his face into Barry’s chest.

“Hey,” Barry pulls Ross away, holding his arms softly, “Fuck the Network, it’s your show, your fucking amazing show, and they can’t take that away from you.”

He leans in and places a soft kiss on Ross’ forehead.

Ross inhales sharply, stilled at Barry’s warmth on his skin, like a small patch of sun. Then Ross is leaning forward, taking Barry’s face in his hands in a kind of daze and kissing him. He’s still crying, the kiss is wet and needy, and Barry leans into it, pressing into Ross’ chest and pushing him into the arm of the couch, nice and slow.

“Ah-” Ross breaks for air, breathing heavily before tugging Barry’s collar close to kiss him again, deeper this time; he feels Barry’s tongue crush into his mouth and he whimpers softly into his beard. Words can’t describe how much Ross needs this, needs Barry; he tugs at the man’s hair desperately, then grabs at his waist, he doesn’t know where to put his hands. It’s all so sudden and he’s so, so tired but ‘ _Barry Barry Barry Barry’_ is all Ross can think, and he decides, in his sleepy state, that that’s a good thing.


End file.
